Office spaces typically include large open areas which are divided into smaller workspaces by wall panel systems. The wall panel systems generally include wall panels each having frames and panels which can be modularly assembled to create a workspace. The wall panels can be assembled, disassembled, and reassembled to a new configuration to accommodate the needs of the user. However, these wall panel systems often require additional tools and fasteners for attachment of the frames and panels. The added equipment creates complex, difficult, and/or time consuming assembly and disassembly.